hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Oken
Oliver Oscar Oken ''' (born on January 25, 1992) is the best friend to Miley Stewart and boyfriend to Lily Truscott. He uses the alias '''Mike Standley III while attending events with Hannah Montana in order to keep Miley's secret. Sometimes Oliver makes fun of Miley along with Lily. A running gag is used when Miley, Lilly, or both hit him. Background Oliver was born on July 3, 1992 and grew up in California. He was childhood friends with Lilly. In Judge me Tender, Lilly describes him as a dead beat when she first met him. He met Miley in the 6th grade and has been her closest guy friend ever since. However, before he met her, he had spread rumour that she ate possum. He lives with his mother Nancy Oken who works as a police officer, his overprotective father, and a little brother. Oliver also has Type 1 diabetes. Oliver is Jewish, as revealed in a few episodes. He says his family keeps Kosher, and says his mom goes Mashugana, "crazy" in Yiddish. In the first two episodes, Oliver is overly enthusiastic Hannnah Montana fan, saying "Hannah Montana" is a goddess! I worship at her feet!" He has a record of stalking her and even dreams of one day marrying her. Miley mercifully reveals her secret to Oliver in the second episode. Since he has never had any romantic feelings for Miley, Oliver is freed from his Hannah obsession, but remains close personal friends with Miley. He makes a brief appearence in Hannah Montana: The Movie ''at Lilly's Sweet 16th birthday party amd in the credits of ''Hoedown Throwdown. ''He and Rico are the only main characters in the series to have small roles in the film. Oliver has a small role in the film because Mitchell Musso was working on his music career during the filming. Personality Oliver is very outgoing, flirtatious, and sometimes over confident. Aside from being bullied a few times, Oliver is well liked by most people. He generally avoids Miley and Lilly's ongoing feud with Amber and Ashley and Jackson's confrontations with Rico. At school he earns the nickname "Locker Doctor" for his ability to effortlessly open his classmates jammed lockers. He commonly serves as the DJ at school events. His catchphrase is "Fricky fricky fresh." Oliver shares Lilly's interests in skating, surfing, and hockey. He is a fan of Coldplay. In the episode "You Gotta Lose This Job," Oliver is heard to be a good singer, although he earlier sang terribly at the end of "Song Sung Bad." He has a deep fear of appearing in front of people, and loosing what he claims to be his only chest hair. In Miley Get Your Gum he has a deep fear of gum, while in Judge Me Tender he appears to be fine with chewing gum. It is revealed that Oliver is a diabetic in the episode "No Sugar Sugar." But because the episode didn't air, it's unknown if the storyline will be kept. Oliver's somewhat connected with his feminine side, possibly as a result of having his two best and closest friends being girls. He reads his mother's "chick magazines," watches soap operas with his grandmother, and lets Miley give him a manicure in the episode "Cuffs Will Keep Us Together." Oliver once bemoans this fact by stating "I so need more guy friends." However, Oliver often shows himself to be a good and loyal friend to Miley and Lilly, and they both value his friendship. Oliver describes Miley, alongside Lilly, being his closest girl-bud. Oliver likes to rap. He uses "Fricky fricky fresh" in most of his raps. Mike Stanley III In the episode "Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting," Oliver creates a disguise to attend Hannah events without blowing Miley's secret, similar to how Lilly created Lola Luftnagle. Lilly helps Oliver come up with the disguise which consists of a fake goatee, aviator sunglasses, an upside-down visor, sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie. When asked for his name, Oliver thinks of the name "Mike Stanley III", being inspired by a nearby Microphone stand]. Mike is not dating Lola as said in "He Could Be The One. He is dating Jordan Star (NOT a parody of Justin Star on Shake it Up). Relationships 'Lilly Truscott is Oliver's girlfriend.' Oliver has several dating relationships. He first dates Becca Weller whom Miley sets him up with after Becca confesses her feelings for Oliver to Hannah Montana in an email. (Becca was unaware that Hannah knew Oliver.) It is unknown how Oliver and Becca break up, but she only appears in one episode. Oliver later dates his classmate Sarah (Morgan York) with whom he is assigned a school project in which they must raise an imaginary child (a sack of flour). They break up after the project is due when they discover they have nothing in common, except their love for their imaginary flour child. So far, Oliver's longest relationship has been with Lilly Truscott his second is Joannie Palumbo (Hayley Chase), whom he starts dating in "Joannie B. Goode." Miley and Lilly at first have a lot of animosity towards Joannie, but eventually Lilly becomes good friends with her and Miley accepts their relationship. Oliver and Joannie's relationship lasts for 11 more episodes until their amicable break up in "Papa's Got a Brand New Friend." he now has a new job being Jason Donovan Jr's Body Guard '''Oliver's most significant relationship is with Lilly Truscott' when they started dating in season 3 of the series. In pre-school, Lilly held Oliver's hand for his crayons, "He had the 64-Pack with the sharpener!" For years the two were best friends, but after a beach party they decided to start dating and we first see this in "What I Don't Like About You" while Miley was away shooting her feature film Indiana Joannie. However after an argument over their favourite bands (Radiohead and Coldplay) they broke up but Miley, made a mini-Indiana Joannie movie and they made up and resumed dating. They attended prom together in Promma Mia. The circumstances of their first date are under dispute by both Lilly and Oliver. In He Could Be the One, Lilly says that she loves Oliver. Their names for each other are Ollie-pop and Lilly-pop. In I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) a love triangle appears when Miley (while asleep in the hospital because of a broken ankle), overhears Oliver say "I love you" while talking to Miley. This leads to Miley believing that Oliver was in love with her while dating Lilly. Miley thinks that all she has to do is wait till Lilly moves onto someone else and that Oliver will change his mind. But when Lilly announces that she loves Oliver, Miley tells her the truth. Miley and Lilly then hatch a plan to get Oliver back only to find out that Oliver was in fact, practising saying "I love you" so he could say it to Lilly. In the end of episode Lilly and Oliver both say that they love each other. It is also mentioned in this episode that Lilly is the only girl he has ever loved. It is reavealed that Oliver is inspired by Lilly's zits and pimples to come up with the name Lilly-pop. In B-B-B-Bad To The Chrome, Lilly and Oliver celebrated their 100th day relationship anniversary which Oliver forgets at first and Lilly was upset. They make-up again after Rico helped them get back together by writing a fake poem and send it to Lilly but signed as "Oliver Oken". It is also revealed in this episode that whenever he and Lilly are not together, he gets in a bad mood. Oliver's celebrity crushes include Hannah Montana (Performer) (until he finds out that his best friend, Miley, is Hannah), Education Oliver had attended Sea View Elementary School Grades 1-6 with Lilly. He attended Sea View Middle School Grades 7-8. He also attended Sea View High School 9-11. When Oliver starts his tour after winning America's Top Talent, and finishes his senior year with a tutor. He'll graduate Sea View High with Miley and Lily in the final episodes of Hannah Montana. Notes and Facts 1. His mother Nancy Oken is a cop, and his dad is a judge. 2. His second cousin's name is Lucinda. 3. He has a sister named Penny that currently lives in Europe (for her job). 4. His hobbies include football, singing, and spending time with his girlfriend Lilly. 5. He admits he still holds his dad's hand in parking lots (season 2 or 3). 6. His favorite song by his friend Miley (a.k.a Hannah Montana) is Let's do this (as sung in when he goes on America's Top Talent). 7. He dislikes watching hockey on TV (he prefers to play it instead of watching the games on TV) 8. According to Miley, one of his nostrils is bigger than the other. 9. He received the nickname "Ollie" in 2009 10. He has diabetes. Gallery oliveroken.jpg mitchel-musso-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major characters